


Silent Night

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sappy, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Heero and Wufei spend a silent night together





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 15/24: Silent Night

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same as always, though there was that one…j/k

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, lime, some angst, shounen ai, hint of yaoi, Heero POV

Pairings: 1+5, hinted 1x5

Rating: R for sexual situations hinted.

Notes: Well, the images for this one just…woo…niiice…hehe anyways, enjoy! And Please Review!

 

The night air is cold on my skin as I watch him gaze up at the stars, his face drawn into a contemplative gaze. Since he had found me not very long ago, we have been spending as much time together as possible. I don’t know why…perhaps it is because we are so much alike. We both are soldiers, both knowing the only way of life in fighting for so much of our youth. Yet now, we are free to do as we wish…able to really live and learn…

 

And love.

 

I don’t know what it is that I feel for him. I wonder this even as I watch him under the clear winter night sky. The cold doesn’t bother us…we always do this, looking up to the place where we had originated. I find that it soothes me, just allowing the silence and our company to keep us warm. We talk sometimes, which may surprise many people since we are normally quite silent. But, it is in silence that truth is revealed, and in observation that you see all.

 

He turns to me, smiling a gentle smile that seems only for me. He steps closer to me and we kiss gently, holding each other as the snow sparkles with the moonlight around us. We only need this simple touch to understand the other…that’s all I know of him.

 

Oh yes, we have indeed talked about our lives, finding ourselves opening up about many things that most people don’t know about. But I love the times like these, where we just hold each other, saying nothing. If you listen in the night, you can hear everything the heavens can tell you….that is what being with Wufei is like for me.

 

We step into the house again, neither of us saying anything or showing that the cold may have affected us, our eyes intent only for the one whose hand we hold. We go into his room, kissing tenderly here and there as we walk, almost as if to reassure each other that we are indeed there.

 

The moonlight fills this room as well as if to say that it will help us in our journey. It is funny how much we both love the moon and the stars. Perhaps it is because the moon is so gentle where the sun can be harsh. We have both lived harsh lives…perhaps the moon is helping in our healing as well.

 

We press together again, our hands caressing the other tenderly, our mouths taking in the soft gasps they invoke with the soft moans. Making love to him is always so special. We can be rough or gentle…but I love being gentle with him. He is so beautiful, his pale skin framed by his flowing black hair, his eyes gentle and filled with warmth…only for me.

 

We fall into bed, our bodies moving together as gasps of pleasure and moans of need float around the room. And yet, the silence is still there for it is quiet. We don’t need loud sounds or words to say our pleasure…or our love. We need only touch and smile at the other before we find heaven together.

 

As I hold him in the aftermath, I find myself wondering what angel had brought us together. I gaze up at the stars through the window, seeing a bright star flashing against the night sky. Perhaps, love can indeed be found on this silent night.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
